


Can you feel the love tonight

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion frowned as came across his sister on the balcony staring out at the training yard with a look of longing, jealousy and bitterness as Jaime and Brienne sparred below her.<br/>“Good morning sweet sister.” Tyrion said making Cersi jump.<br/>“What is she still doing here?” Cersi asked more to herself than Tyrion glaring at Brienne.<br/>“Can’t you feel it sister?” Tyrion said innocently<br/>“What are you on about Imp?” Cersi snapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the love tonight

Tyrion frowned as came across his sister on the balcony staring out at the training yard with a look of longing, jealousy and bitterness as Jaime and Brienne sparred below her.

“Good morning sweet sister.” Tyrion said making Cersi jump.

“What is she still doing here?” Cersi asked more to herself than Tyrion glaring at Brienne.

“Can’t you feel it sister?” Tyrion said innocently

“What are you on about Imp?” Cersi snapped

 

Tyrion started singing ignoring Cersi’s confused looks and questions

 

I can see what's happening

What?                                  

And they don't have a clue                                         

Who?

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.                                                

 

Cersi understood after a while and turned glumly to the fighting pair who were now chasing each other through the yard

 

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

 

Tyrion sang miserably as the Kingsguard knights started singing around Jaime and Brienne

 

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

 

Jaime stopped chasing Brienne once they reached the beach where they both lay down exhausted and Jaime looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes wanting so much to tell her everything about the king and the mostly Lyanna Stark and her son and how he had let them down like he had everyone else.

 

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past, impossible

She'd turn away from me

 

Brienne frowned as Jaime kept staring intently at her

 

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the knight I know he is?

The knight I see inside?

 

And now even the fishermen around them began to sing

 

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

 

Jaime leaned concisely closer before jumping away and running into the sea followed closely by Brienne

 

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

 

And after Jaime and Brienne returned to the red keep later that day Tyrion turned back to his sister and finished the song sadly.

 

And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short our bro is doomed.


End file.
